Seasons In The Sun
by Redenzione
Summary: Neji and Tenten, seasons of their childhood. Songfic


Seasons In The Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its afilliates

* * *

The shock of severe white eyes was blocked from the world, a small leaf from flittered down from one of the large trees surrounding the memorial Neji was standing in front of. It brushed across his nose and immediately his eyes snapped open. He felt his heart pound against the inside of his chest before his gaze followed the free leaf as it danced through the curious gusts of wind that strangely only picked up when the leaf was close to the ground.

**Goodbye to you my trusted friend  
We've known each other since we were nine or ten  
Together we've climbed hills and trees  
Learned of love and ABC's  
Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees **

"_Good, good….Good! Neji." _

_Thunk after thunk echoed around the training grounds as Kunai after Kunai hit the select targets, there was the occasional 'ching' as Kunai's hit each other due to competitive idiots trying to outdo their rivals, and the utter incompetent ninja whom couldn't handle a weapon to save their own lives. (Literally.) _

_Smugly, Neji watched as a girl missed, again, and in frustration she let out a cry and threw her remaining Kunai to her feet. Iruka Sensei who had been praising him smiled apologetically to Neji before heading over to her. Shaking his head he eyed up the target and swung his arm again. _

_He smirked as the satisfying sound of the Kunai reaching his target, as usual it had hit the heart of the large red dot, "hm, not bad but your making it look hard when in reality it should be second nature." _

_Neji turned his head slightly and noticed a girl standing near him, too near. He glanced over her and dismissed her as 'Tenten'. She bent down to pick up three of his Kunai, "Wow, no wonder, these are really heavy, you know you don't have to go hardcore, if you use these now you can seriously damage your muscle ligaments, which could make your arms useless later on." _

_Hiding his irritation at the girl who, unlike his ten year old self, was only nine, he picked up another Kunai and eyed up the target, he threw the Kunai and again it landed where he aimed, in the post next to it, dead in the center. He smirked and turned his head back to her. "What if you were fighting an enemy and you had no weapons left so you stole one of theirs, it's not going to matter what weight their weapon is. You have to be ready for anything."_

_Tenten nodded at that, "I guess that's true, but for right now, as a kid, you need to build up your muscle mass for your future, not abuse it."_

_Neji scoffed lightly, "what would you know about it. This is building up my muscle mass, the heavier the Kunai, the more I lift, and I grow stronger." _

_He became disconcerted as Tenten smirked, "if your good with your accuracy the weight of the Kunai shouldn't be a problem." Neji raised an eyebrow as Tenten took a quick glance at the posts and looked back at Neji, she grinned and raised her arm. _

_Hearing a 'ching' he smirked, until she grinned and raised her arm again and threw the second Kunai, again there was another 'ching' and she was still grinning. _

"_Very good Tenten!" _

_Whipping his head around Neji turned to look at his posts, her two Kunai had locked on top of his in the same spot his Kunai had hit. He watched, as his fell to the ground and felt anger rise upon him. He turned back to look at her, but only saw the third Kunai she had picked up in the snow covered ground next to another he didn't recognise, he picked them both up and felt the odd weights in both his hands. _

"_Thanks Tenten!" _

_He looked around and watched the failing girl hit the red dot, and turn to smile at the girl that had bruised him at his core._

**Goodbye my friend it's hard to die  
When all the birds are singing in the sky  
Now that spring is in the air  
Pretty girls are everywhere  
Think of me and I'll be there **

_The festival was booming and as a rule, the Clan of Hyuga would attend every year, at six years of age, Neji believed he had grown out of the festival, until- as the less than savoury members of his clan had pointed out – he was old enough to drink. _

_Not wanting to consider what the hidden meaning behind that piece of information was Neji had quickly found a way to avoid said conversation and found himself towards the back of the Hyuga procession through the festival. _

_They were walking through the stalls; children, young and old jostled their patient caregivers for either money for an item, or said item itself. He felt himself being pushed and almost snarled at their impoliteness. He watched the boys brush past a girl who was admiring a small blue bird, she didn't seem to mind the slight push they had given her in their haste. _

_She looked at the bird once more and walked away with slight regret. Neji followed her quickly and caught her elbow. She hadn't taken five steps away from the bird; she turned back to him with slight surprise, bending down Neji picked up the small green chopstick that had fallen from one of her buns. It matched the other three, plus her Kimono. _

_He handed it back to her silently, while she reached up to the back of her head and felt around before gasping and quickly taking the item from him and securing it in place. Once finished she smiled at him largely. "Thank you so much!" _

_He nodded at her once before turning and walking away, she didn't come after him which he was pleased about. He noticed with chagrin that he had been watched by members of his clan, savoury and unsavoury. He gained a nod from his Uncle to which he nodded back. _

_The procession continued walking and he noticed that the cherry blossoms falling looked nice for the festival, like they had on the girl's kimono._

**We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun  
But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time**

Goodbye Papa please pray for me  
I was the black sheep of the family  
You tried to teach me right from wrong  
Too much wine and too much song  
Wonder how I got along

_He ran hurriedly through the forest cursing his team to high heavens, at 19 he shut his eyes for a split second and performed a hand sign before re-opening them again. He could feel his head lighten and his eyesight change dramatically. He quickly took in the surroundings and stopped; he caught onto to three Chakra levels and grimaced. Pushing off from the thick tree branch he continued in their direction. Finally catching up he jumped and landed in front of the three guilty faces, raising an eyebrow Neji folded his arms over his chest "explain." _

_There was silence before a large bark came from the hood of the small boy followed by a meow. "Neji-San, we completed our mission!" _

"_Lee thanks you from the bottom of his heart, and yes he realises that they can be a bit of a handful, though at least his band of ragamuffins are safe!" _

_Neji watched his wife read of the scroll that Lee had sent him from the hospital, where again, the stupid man had over exerted himself, and had ended up. He scoffed and dropped the towel into the laundry basket on his way to the bed. _

_He climbed in next to Tenten as she wrapped the letter up and placed it on her bedside table, absently he traced the familiar ANBU tattoo on her right shoulder and smirked, "now I know why I became ANBU." _

_Tenten grinned, "please, like you had much of a say in that matter, the Clan would have all suffered heart attacks if you have given them any more grief." Neji smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer, she moved around to get herself comfortable against his body. "Besides, do you remember what we were like as kids? Much worse." He raised an eyebrow at his wife behind her back and waited. "…well… maybe not." He smirked into her loose hair. "But then again, Lee, and subsequently right now, you, could have it worse." _

"_Inuzuka, Uchiha and Uzumaki… I don't see how it could get much worse." _

_Tenten grinned, "Well instead of Tsuyuha Uchiha, you could have Daisuke Uchiha, try to imagine explaining on a mission, that the kid with the bright pink hair really is a boy – and it's natural." _

_While Neji felt sorry for Shikamaru, he couldn't help the smug grin as he remembered the look on Sasuke's face when his first born son had been born with pink hair – and his wife's indignation, and flying punch to his face when he inanely spoke these objections out loud._

_Tenten could feel the satisfaction rolling off of her husband and sighed, "stop it." Neji hummed softly and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "You have to give the boy his due though, for coming up with the best excuse for his hair." Tenten mused thoughtfully. Neji thought with a frown on his face for a moment, then recalled what she was talking about and gave a quiet laugh._

"_My father was drunk, so while he ravished mum in his inebriated state he failed to realise that the while he was a powerful ninja, his sperm, due to his alcoholic tendencies, was slightly weaker than his Chidori, ergo my mothers genes overpowered his." Neji smirked while Tenten tried to get out the quote without laughing herself. She calmed herself down to giggles while Neji stroked her growing belly with tenderness. "At least we will know what ours will look like, no matter what we eat or drink." Tenten said drowsily as she slowly slid of into dreamland as her laughter increased her exhaustion. _

_Neji smiled and tugged her closer to him._

Goodbye papa it's hard to die  
When all the birds are singing in the sky  
Now that the spring is in the air  
Little children everywhere  
When you see them I'll be there

_Neji watched with slight annoyance as the _children_ around him excitedly bounced in their chairs. He was 12 and ready for whatever came his way. What he didn't need was _children _getting in his way. He watched warily as Iruka Sensei walked in and slid the door shut behind him. _

_His hands were clasped on the table in front of him as he waited patiently for the _children _to settle down. While he disliked the idea of being in three-man cells, he recognised the reasons behind it, and had to accept the fact that in the long run, most missions he would involve himself in would no doubt encompass the most crucial aspect that this three-man cell had to offer._

_Team work. _

_The words were like ash in his mouth. He looked around his classroom and found he could not think of one person whom would be worthy to be in his team. Blue flickered throughout his gaze for a moment as he noticed blue ribbons circle Tenten's buns. She was sitting next to Rock Lee – The worst _child_ in the whole class. He pitied whoever would have to put up with that waste of air. _

_How Tenten did it he didn't know, he also didn't know how she could stand to deal with those ribbons brushing her neck, not only did they look annoying, like a _child_ tugging at you for attention, but they were dangerous, and easy to use as a weapon against her. _

_They would be the first to go. _

_He looked out the window, the sun was shining and the trees were blooming brightly, he turned his attention back to Iruka as he heard Tenten's name being called, followed by Rock Lee's. He grimaced, and looked back out the window, two blue birds flew swiftly into a tree, they were followed by their mother or father, he couldn't tell, and he didn't really care. _

_He had other _children_ to worry about._

We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun  
But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun  
But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone

Goodbye Michelle my little one  
You gave me love and helped me find the sun  
And every time that I was down  
You would always come around  
And get my feet back on the ground

_It was the coldest winter Konohakagure had on record, and he unfortunately was stuck as a 13 year old Genin shovelling some snow for someone. Irritated, he looked up to see Tenten taking a drink from her water canister, he watched with amusement as nothing but a trickle came out._

_She heard a chuckle and turned to look at him, she gave him a mock glare and bent back down to continue shovelling. He turned around and noticed Lee was shovelling snow like no tomorrow. Unfortunately he was moving it to another unhelpful place, and would no doubt have to move the same snow again. _

_Preparing to be showered with unneeded and over the top praise, Neji moved toward his team member, he stopped when he noticed something flying toward him. Tenten had flown three snowballs at him with quick succession._

_He dodged all three with ease and smirked at her until he felt a thud hit his back, he turned and was instantly met with two balls of snow right to the face followed by Tenten's delighted laughter as her clone vanished._

_He wiped the cold substance of his face and growled; she was smirking back at him and held out her canister. "Would you like some water to get rid of the snow?" He pounced after her and she started to run away from him laughing all the while. _

_He caught up to the canister first that she dropped and stupidly stalled to try and retrieve before she abandoned it and continued running. Lee was torn between whom he should be supporting, while Gai was busy laughing heartily at their 'youth' and wondering how he could use this against his elusive rival._

_With one last chakra filled jump, Neji pushed himself right into Tenten and tackled her to the ground. He braced her legs with his own and kept her hands at bay by the wrist. He smirked down her, small bits of snow covered her hair, her button nose was screwed up as she grimaced at the cold she felt underneath her jacket. _

"_Since you like snow so much I thought you would enjoy lying in it." Neji's smirked widened as she huffed at him and started to struggle. He kept her down but halted when she let out a little sneeze. He stared at her for a few moments before moving off of her and standing; he held out a glove covered hand and pulled her up. She sneezed again and he tugged her over to his backpack. "Take off your jacket." _

_She gave him a confused look before she saw he was holding out another pristine white jacket for her to wear. She smiled at him and gave him her thanks before beginning to rid herself of her soaking jacket. _

_Neither of them noticed that the sun had decided to start shining._

Goodbye Michelle it's hard to die  
When all the birds are singing in the sky  
Now that the spring is in the air  
With the flowers everywhere  
I wish that we could both be there

_He watched the petals float to the ground at the bottom of the tree; it helped to calm his breathing. He was 16 and used to Gai and Lee running their usual 300 lap warm-down. Neji let his breathing even out and his Byakugan fade. _

_His nose twitched at the earthy dirt smell that had risen from the raised ground, he turned to look at his female team mate and grimaced, she was lying flat on her back, her clothes were covered in dirt and grass stains, and most likely a little blood. _

_He watched her chest rise and fall a few times before she sat up. Sunlight flickered through the trees into the glade in which they were practising. He noticed Lee and Gai running past and waving to the two of them with looks of joy upon their faces. Tenten had waved back and giggled at their enthusiasm. _

_Her hair gleaned softly where the sunlight hit it and he noticed the bluish bruise forming around her temple where her fringe normally would have hid it but due to the sweat that had formed on her forehead, her fringe was in uneven pieces. _

_He knelt before her and touched her temple lightly. He didn't place any pressure on it so she didn't wince, she was smiling up at him gently, tired from the spar. He kissed her lightly on the lips and gave her tongue a quick caress with his own before pulling away and holding out a hand to pull her up. _

"_I'll cook dinner tonight."_

We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun  
But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun  
But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun  
But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun  
But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone

The sun still shined in random spots all over Konoha, while the rain poured down all over it. He was soaked but he didn't particularly mind, as long as the water didn't wash the wine coloured stain of his gloves. To make sure of it, he shoved his hands into his pockets, frigid metal met his fingertips. He was still standing in front of the memorial when he was joined by his youngest son. He was six, the age Neji had left his childhood behind. Turning to look again he noticed the leaf fly further and further away, the leaf, he noticed had been brown and crinkled. Dead. But it was also allowed its freedom, after suffering through all the seasons of childhood.

* * *

Fini.

My first EVER, Neji/Tenten fanfic. And for a contest, that had the most awesome topic. :D Hope you all liked it, I heard this song as my Itunes on random and just fell in love of it, so have been playing it while I wrote this. I am now sufficiently over it!


End file.
